User blog:Akali95/Chapter 793 - Issho for President!
Hey guys, Akali here. So yea, I've been away for quite some time for well, reasons, but I'm here and still following One Piece in full throttle! Anyways, off to topic - So today's chapter went off with a bang and there are some things I would like to discuss. First of all I would like to ask you guys a question - what the hell is up with MangaPanda?! I've been reading it for around 2 years and I don't recall such terrible translations. I believe I began realizing it on chapter 761 when a marine informed "Admiral Maynard to feel the pain of Sabo and Issho's victory". Dat sentence. Would you recommend switching? I think I'll start reading both MangaPanda and MangaStream with the latter appearing to have better translations overall. According to this, I will be reviewing this chapter according to MangaStream's translation. So, I already became fond of Issho halfway into the arc and it seems I was right in becoming so (or was I?). He really did the unthinkable and revealed the truth to the world, although I can relate in a way to Sakazuki in this - this is a military organization after all, although things can get pretty ugly, there is no room for politics in such an organization and anyone who joins it, especially up to such a high rank, should honor and believe in this fact. Now don't go on bashing me, Sakazuki is behhhh and I am content about the way Issho dealt with it, just saying I can relate in some way. However, the chapter's conclusion was quite the shocker, I was under the impression that Issho was going to acknowledge the pirate alliance in a way that he would at least pull a "Smoker in Alabasta" kinda thing. Seems I was wrong? Or perhaps Issho didn't see all that was going on, meaning the relationship between the Straw Hats and the citizens? Issho really seemed to me like one of the only marines that aren't corrupt. I can hardly see Issho truly going after the pirate alliance. Even if he was willing to he would literally have to go through everyone that is not a marine before he would be able to lay a hand on them. He'd have his hands full with just Sabo (who has already stated he'd be there for Luffy no matter what), not to mention a huge group of other powerful supporters and the king himself with all the citizens which should be enough for Issho's conscience. I agree Sabo seemed to be going last chapter but I don't think he left just yet. Now, the next page brings quite the news (which I weren't put in the Wiki's 793 chapter notes for some unexplainable reason). Nonetheless, according to MangaStream's translation, there is indeed someone above the Gorosei if I read that sentence correctly. We have yet to see the real political power of the top government agents and the government itself is yet still shrouded in almost absolute darkness. Another interesting point was the Gorosei stating that Akainu's "face" is only worth slightly less than zero. So, for the love of god, who the hell's "face" is worth even something if not the Marines' friggin' Fleet Admiral??! He is a douche but he's still Fleet Admiral. Wait a moment... Kuzan joining up with Blackbeard. wat? Former Admiral reserting to the very thing he firmly stood against not so long ago? So many questions in this chapter... Then we have a scene with a marine ship with Tsuru and the Inspector. Does that mean Sengoku? Although he sounds more like Garp especially with the crunching on top. Bonney, Urouge and Bege were nice to see, but I think I really could care less about them than most others would. The more interesting one was Kid and his intentions to go against Shanks. Curious to see how this turns out. So now that Doflamingo's down for the count we see how deep his broker business real goes and what tremendous influence he had on literally the entire world. How is Kaido going to respond to his downfall? Anyhow, I would appreciate each and every one of your comments guys, what did you guys think about the many reveals in this chapter, or more so the mysteries that this chapter has racked up? Let me know! Category:Blog posts